Armaya Doll: Enemy of the Creepypasta
by survivorofgallopfrey
Summary: The characters you've read about in creepypastas are real, and are plotting to end the human race. My name is Armaya Doll, the brother of the Tails Doll. I am an alien from the planet Sonar. And I am the one who has both the destiny and the power to defeat the creepypastas and save humanity. Let me tell you my story from the beginning.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hello, there, humans. I am Armaya Doll. I am an extraterrestrial from the planet, Sonar. I came to Earth over eight years ago, and have been stranded here ever since. My personal appearance is that of an anthropomorphic fox with two tails. I live in a mansion in Colorado, that I inherited from a dead human friend of mine (no, I did not murder him), with my Sonarian girlfriend, Nayka. I am also a kind of paranormal investigator, and I must say that my investigative skills are quite sharp.

I am making this blog to inform/warn all of you about the characters you might have read about in these stories on the internet, called "creepypastas". They are real. I should know this far better than anyone else, because, to the creatures in those stories, I am Priority #1 on their list of people to kill. Because of this, I have been investigating into the truths behind many of these stories, and have found so many things to prove that they are real. Photographs, newspaper articles, video footage, etc.

I am going to be posting these findings onto this blog, as well as written forms of my own personal experiences. But I suppose that, before I go into my experiences with the creepypastas, I should first talk about the important events in my life on my home planet that would be necessary for full understanding of my story. Consider this blog to be an autobiography, of sorts.


	2. Chapter One: The Chosen One

Chapter 1: The Chosen One

I was born on the far away planet of Sonar, in its year 3209. I approximate that Earth was in the year 1969 at that time. Sonarian years are about twice as long as Earth years, meaning that I am not 44 years old, I am 22. And then, when you include that I was in cryogenic sleep for about five Sonarian years, during my trip to Earth, that brings my age down to 17.

Sonarians pretty much resemble anthropomorphic animals, and I happen to have been born as a _tomo_1 with the strange abnormality of having two tails instead of only one. Which is why I have the name Armaya, which means "two tails"2. I assume that I was born in a rather small family, because the only members of my family that I've ever met are my mother, my father, and my older brother, Salem. Salem, when I was first born, didn't care for me much at all, thinking that I was nothing more than a freak of nature, but over the years that I had gotten to know him, he grew fond of me. Well, maybe fond of isn't exactly the right word. Perhaps it was more like he had come to accept me as part of the family.

The first important event that occurred in my life happened in the year 3215. I was sitting alone near the playground that belonged to the school I went to, just practicing reading. No one really wanted to play with me during recess, because everyone else laughed at me for my deformation, so I usually just kept to myself during this particular time of day. On this particular day, I was suddenly grabbed from behind, and pulled to my feet, and I dropped the library book that I had been reading. Two other guys moved in front of me and I saw exactly who the leader of this group of bullies was.

Itham Slovak. The one bully in my school everyone, even the other bullies, feared the most. This particular bully had the resemblance of a Siberian Husky, but with one small difference. His teeth were just so weird looking, because they weren't the kind of teeth that Sonarians have, in fact, I had never seen any teeth like them before then. If I had known what a human was at the time, I would have said that his teeth looked like some very rotten human teeth. He just loves to show them to his victims with his insane, murderous smile. That same smile has haunted the dreams of many little Sonarians who went to that school around the time that he did.3 Many horrible stories of what Itham has done to his victims have been told amongst the children at the school. I didn't know if any of them were true, but I sure as hell didn't want to find out for myself. Unfortunately for me, I was just about to.

Itham smiled his wicked evil smile, and said to me in a voice, that I would still have nightmares about if I hadn't experienced other things to have nightmares about since then, "Hello, Armaya, you two-tailed little freak."4

I was paralyzed with fear, and couldn't respond.

Itham's smile changed from one of insane delight into an expression full of anger. "WELL, AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY HELLO!?"

I gulped, and proceeded to stutter: "H-h-hi, I-Itham."

Itham's expression changed back into his smile. "That's better. You'd better respond when I talk to you. You got that?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now, you don't have to be frightened of me, dear boy. I'm going to do you a big favor. I'm going to make you normal. Ask me how I'm going to do it."

"H-how…?" was all I could say.

Itham reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it. He pressed a button and a knife blade made of green light appeared out of one end. It was a laser knife. "I'm going to cut off one of your tails free of charge. How does that sound? Oh, who am I kidding? It's not like you have a say in the matter or anything." He was going to use a laser knife on me. He told the guy holding me, "Turn him around."

It wasn't until just then that my paralysis broke and I began to struggle to get free, but to no avail. The guy turned me around, and exposed my hindquarters to Itham. I could just see in my mind that Itham was kneeling down to my buttocks having his knife in position to begin the slicing through flesh and bone.

"Gee, which tail should I remove? Right left right left right left. I can't make up my mind. I know! I'll just remove them both!" I heard him exclaiming with glee.

I then braced myself for the grinding pain I was so sure I was seconds away from feeling in my hindquarters, but it never came. Instead, I heard a soft thud, Itham making an "Omph!" sound, followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the ground. The guy who was holding me so tight suddenly let go of me, and I turned around and saw a young female lion, around my age, had tackled Itham to the ground, and was now clawing at him. I also noticed that Itham had dropped the knife the moment that he was tackled. The struggle between the lion and Itham lasted for a few seconds before Itham shoved her off of him, and ran off with his two goons.

I went over to the young lion and held my hand out to her to help her up. It was the least I could do for her saving me like that. She accepted my hand and I pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you," I told her. "If it wasn't for you, my tails would have been taken home for Itham's personal souvenirs. Might I ask, what is the name of my rescuer?"

She hesitated a moment, before saying "Nayka. My name is Nayka. Nayka Marwinsher."

"I'm Ar-"

"I know. You're Armaya Doll. Everyone here knows who you are. But I don't agree with everyone's opinion of you. I… actually… kinda… … think the two tail thing of yours is cute."

I was confused by that statement. "You do?"

"Yes. I never wanted to admit that to you or anybody, though. You see, I'm sort of a popular girl at this school, and I'm afraid of how people knowing that I like a… a… I hate to use this word… a 'freak' like you will affect my popularity. So, I'm sorry that I've never told you this before."

"It's okay. I understand. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Armaya. Now, if you'll excuse me I believe the end recess bell is going to sound in exactly…"

It rang at that very moment.

"… right now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright then, Nayka."

From that day on, Nayka and I had become good friends. Some of Nayka's other friends did in fact leave her, thinking that she was a weirdo for liking me. But the others stuck with her, and had found that I was actually a pretty decent person. We had a very good time together for the rest of that school semester, as well as through most of summer vacation.

One day in the summer, Nayka and I went to a park with my parents, my brother and her mother. We were walking along a concrete path, just me and her, talking to each other. Before long, she looked down to her side and she stopped. I stopped right after her, and followed her gaze. We were both holding hands, and neither of us knew when that had happened. We looked back up at each other, and we knew, even though we were little, that we were in love. We smiled and continued walking, either starting a new conversation or continuing the old one (I forget which), and had a very good day.

That night, Salem went into my room, and talked to me. I don't remember the whole conversation, but I do remember the basics. He told me that he had seen me and her in the park, and understood how the relationship between the two of us was going. He asked me how long I thought that it would last, and I responded that I hoped that it would last for a long time. He told me that a love relationship at my age probably would never last very long, but (and I quote) "I'm proud of you for finding someone, at least." He left the room, while I had my jaw open in awe. It was the first time he had actually showed any sign that he actually cared about me.

Two days later, my brother complained about a doll that he didn't want in his room anymore, but my mother didn't want to throw out because it was given to her by someone she cared about, who passed away when they were little. So, my mother decided to put it in my room. The doll was the creepiest teddy bear I have ever seen in my life. It had these eyes that were so real, it was like it was taken from a real bear, and its face was so blank and unsettling.5 It had scared me before, when I just seeing it in my brother's room the few times I had been in there before, but now it was going to scare me whenever I'm in my own room. If mom cared about it so much, I why didn't she just put it into her own room?

So, before I went to bed that night, I put the thing into my closet, and locked the door with it inside. I then turned the light out, went to bed and tried to get to sleep. I wasn't in bed for more than five seconds when I heard the unthinkable. I heard the closet door sliding open by itself! I sat up and looked at the open closet door, and saw that thing staring back at me. I looked around for any sign that someone was in my room, and when I had none, other than that, I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, thinking that the door was just malfunctioning.6

But then, I heard my window open itself, as well. I immediately opened my eyes and looked in its direction, fearing the whole security system was malfunctioning. Sitting on the small table that was right underneath the window controls was that damn teddy bear. I immediately realized that it was alive! The security system wasn't malfunctioning! That damn bear was doing all of this!

I immediately jumped out of bed in fright. I probably didn't scream because no one came running into my room shortly afterward. But as I did that, I had blinked, and I had then found it now sitting on my bed looking directly at me.

_Does it only move while I'm not watching it?_ I thought to myself. I decided to test that thought. I stood completely still, and didn't take my eyes off of it for fifteen seconds. And then I blinked. I now found it sitting at the very edge of my bed. I was freaking out now.

I sidestepped over to the door, while still watching the bear. I intended to open the door, get out of the room, close the door, and then run down the hall for help. But the question was, would I press the correct button? I reached out to the console without looking. I couldn't remember if the green button was on the left or on the right. I took a chance and pressed one of the buttons.

"DOOR LOCK ACTIVATED. PLEASE PRESS HAND TO SCANNER FOR IDENTIFICATION CHECK," said the computer.

"NO!" I yelled. I, not thinking, turned around and fruitlessly pressed the green button. I did this for about two seconds, before realizing my mistake. I turned around, and now the bear was right at my feet, with its head tilted, looking right up at me. _I'm so screwed! I'm so screwed! I'm so screwed!_ I kept thinking to myself.

Then I heard a thump coming from my window. It caught my attention. I looked up and saw Nayka crawling through the open window into my bedroom. I flipped the lights on, and ran over to her. I was so happy to have someone else here to go through this nightmare with me instead of being by myself. I helped her to her feet.

"How did you get up to my window on the second floor, Nayka?" I asked her.

"I'm a cat," she responded. "I'm an excellent climber. I climbed the tree outside, crawled onto the branch that would get me the closest to your open window, jumped, and caught onto the ledge, and pulled myself up and inside. More importantly, what happened to you? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

"It's a long story," I said.

I then began to search all over for that creepy doll. Nayka asked me what I was looking for, and I told her that it was the cause of why I looked the way I did. I finally pressed the green button on the closet door, and found that I still had to place my handprint onto it in order to lock it. I found this odd, considering that I saw it open without my handprint merely minutes after I locked it. When the door was finally opened, I saw that doll sitting there exactly as it was when I had locked it inside the closet. I pulled it out, and began to explain to Nayka what had happened.

After my explanation, she responded by saying the one thing I never would have expected her to say: "Somehow I knew this was going to happen. I just had this… weird feeling. That's why I came out here tonight. I wanted to be proven wrong."

"W-what d-d-do you m-mean?" I stuttered, surprised.

"I've never told anyone this, but, I seem to have some kind of extra sense. Like, I just know some things before they even happen. That's one of the reasons I wanted to be your friend. Whenever I looked at you, I knew that you were going to be an important person in my life."

I'm pretty sure I was looking at her as though she were nuts. But that was not how I actually felt. I was actually just trying to comprehend what she was saying. In fact, she commented on my expression right then and there and I had to tell her that myself.

"So, what you're saying is that you know the future before it happens?" I asked her.

"One possible future," she responded. "Some things I get these feelings about come true, some things don't. One night, I had a dream that my older brother got killed by a large tree branch falling on top of him. Two days later, my mother and I were informed that my brother had just died in that same way just an hour before. But then there was the time in which I had a feeling that my mother was going to end up breaking her leg, but she didn't. That's what I mean when I say some of these things come true and others don't."

"I see," I said, not entirely sure that I meant it.

"I also have a feeling that you have some of what I have, too."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Me? Are you kidding?"

"No, I am not. Well, maybe not _exactly_ what I have, but something similar to it, at least. Perhaps you just haven't realized it yet." She paused. "Well, anyway, I'm glad that you're okay. I'd better be heading back home now. I'm supposed to be in bed by now, after all."

"Take that doll with you," I asked her, pointing to the teddy bear that just moments before was causing me so much fright. She did, and we both said bye to each other. She leapt back out the window, and gracefully landed back on the tree branch. She then proceeded to climb back down. I watched her as she went back to her house until I could no longer see her. I then closed the window, turned off the lights and went back to bed.

As I lay there, waiting for sleep to take me into dreamland, I thought about all that had just happened and what Nayka had told me. Could I really have some kind of psychic powers that I'm not aware of? I decided that I probably would have noticed if I was able to see things before they happen. There's no way I couldn't be consciously aware of something like that, right? I fell asleep having decided that.

A few days later, me and Nayka were at an arcade. I was playing some fighting game, when Nayka told me that she would be right back, as she was going to go get some more tokens. I stayed at the machine while she went towards the front to exchange more money for tokens. About half a minute later, I heard a female scream coming from the direction that Nayka went in. I left the machine, and ran in that direction, to see what was going on.

I then saw Itham and his gang restraining a struggling Nayka to the ground. "Hello. Nayka, is it?" he asked her. "We have some unfinished business! And I don't go for getting even! I go for _winning!_ You may have beaten me up pretty good that one day, but not today!"7 At that moment, Itham and his gang pulled out their knives.

I froze in fear, and I almost ran away from this, but a thought came to my mind right then and there. _She needs my help! She's already saved men from Itham once before. It's time that I return the favor._ So, I put on what I hoped was a brave face, walked forward, and said "Let her go Itham, or I'll fight you myself!"

The moment Itham turned his head to look at me, I realized that I would have been better off with a surprise attack, like Nayka did, instead of warning him. "Oh, and how are you going to go about doing so, you little two-tailed foxy wimp? I can kill you in one blow with my knife! I'll give you a choice, leave this arcade alive, or die here with your _girlfriend_!"

He said that last word in a way that made me angry. _How dare_ he mock my friendship with Nayka! The sudden change from fear to anger was probably what allowed me to do what I did at that moment. I charged out at him with my anger, but not by physically using my legs to get at him, but in my mind. The force of that anger sent Itham flying in the air with enough speed to break through the wall of the arcade building.

After witnessing what I had just done to Itham without even laying a finger on him, I just stood there with my mouth hanging wide open. The other two were just staring at me with similar expressions of awe on their faces. They let go of Nayka, who sat up and stared at me as well. All four of us were silent. The silence was broken when Itham's friends turned and ran out the front entrance, screaming along the way.

"Armaya… how… did… you…?" began Nayka.

"I… don't know," I responded. "But… we might want… to get out of here… before the police show up… Too many questions… that we couldn't answer."

At that, Nayka got to her feet, and we exited the building through the exit opposite the hole in the wall. When we were far enough from the scene for comfort, I asked her: "Could that have been those powers you said you were talking about? The ones you said you feel I have?"

"I don't know, Armaya," she said, honestly. "I really don't know. I've never been able to do that with mine."

"Perhaps we should do some research on these kind of abilities, then."

"Okay, let's do that, then. Let's keep each other updated on what we find, throughout all that research."

For the next few weeks, we have been going to the library and searching on the alien equivalent of the World Wide Web for any information on the kinds of powers I have. For the first few days, we had no leads. Then we found the term "precognition", and began to look that up, and found that that was what Nayka had, but sounded nothing like what I had. So we looked up other kinds of psychic powers, and found one called PSI, and that seemed to possibly what I had.

There is something we found in our research that didn't seem important to us at the time, but would become very important later on in our lives. One book mentioned a science corporation, called Aperture Laboratories8, which came seemingly out of nowhere, that tried to take every kind of psychic power known and put it all into one genetically generated child. The project was shut down in late 3208, but a child was born amongst two test participants a few months later in 3209. That's was around the time that I was born! I dismissed this, thinking that I couldn't possibly have that much power.

Sometime later, Nayka showed up at my house holding a copy of _Armatu Dedra_, a book of my home planet's religion. She said that she had found something interesting in this book that might prove relevant to our research. She opened the book to a place in which she marked, and read aloud.

"_The fox with a double tail from birth,_

_With powers beyond those he could tell,_

_Will travel to the planet Earth,_

_And defeat the minions of Hell._"9

"Nayka?" I asked her. "Do you seriously think-?"

"Yes, Armaya," she replied. "I do. I think you're the one this prophecy is referring to. I just have this feeling about it."

Whether her feeling was true or not, this did give me something to think about for a while. Could I really be the two tailed fox that prophecy was referring to? Where was the planet Earth? I'd never heard of it before (nor would I for quite a few years). And what could it possibly mean by defeating the minions of Hell? I wouldn't get my answer for quite a while. But that is a chapter for another time.

1 Sonarian word for "fox"

2 In Sonarian, adjectives are attached to the subject word; ar means "two", and maya means "tail"

3 I'm certain that there is a connection between Itham Slovak and the creature in : wiki/Smile_Dog

4 I'm going to translate Sonarian dialogue into English by my memory alone.

5 It looked a lot like the bear mentioned in this creepypasta: wiki/Teddy I think that this one is not true, but has only been written just to make me think now that they've always been following me.

6 Most Sonarian homes that had been built since 2938 have been built with airlock-sealed, electronically-locked doors and windows. In order to open the door, or window, you have to press the green button next to it. In order to open any doors leading into the house from the outside, you have to have your hand print be registered in the house's main security computer, and then press you hand to the scanner next to it. In order to lock a door, you press the red button, and have your hand be scanned so that only you can unlock it. In order to unlock it, you scan your hand again and press the green button. This was done to prevent burglars from breaking in.

7 Possible connection to this excerpt from Jeff the Killer: " 'Hello, Jeff, is it?' he said. 'We have some unfinished business.' Jeff saw his bruised nose. 'I think we're even. I beat the crap out of you, and you get my brother sent to JDC.' Randy got an angry look in his eyes. 'Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today.' " wiki/Jeff_the_Killer

8 This isn't the last we'll hear of this particular corporation. Even when I arrived at Earth, this strange name in science innovations keeps popping up left and right. The most notable for you humans would be the setting of the video game, "Portal".

9 I translated that bit from the book into English as well as I can, while still making it rhyme. I know that isn't the typical rhyming setup for prophecies, but this was the best I could do.


End file.
